


Blood, Guts, and Chocolate Cake

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [10]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mostly human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not quite human. I'm not sure what I am, but it isn't human. Sometimes I feel normal. I get sick when I see bloody messes. Jack scares me. I hate his nails that dig into my skin. And sometimes I am different. I am better in every way. I love the way Jack bites me. I have to tie him down to keep him from fighting back too hard. But he always manages to work his forked tongue over me, inside me, around me. No matter what, whether I am an idiot with silly red hair or the stronger version of that, I love him. I don't know what is wrong, but there is one thing I do know</p><p>I don't quite feel like myself. </p><p>(Darkiplier/Anti, just letting everyone know this. Know what you're getting into.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fault in My Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Halsey song, Gasoline. 
> 
> Just a heads up, probably some graphic stuff ahead. Didn't mark it before because it's fucking Dark and Anti. The fuck did you expect?

Jack's tongue was so deliciously long and fat as it slithered down my throat. He had my arms pinned up above my head on the armrest of the couch, nails digging into my skin. I wanted to moan so badly, but I would not give him the satisfaction until I was dominating. He had one leg on the floor to stabilize himself over me. I kicked the back of his knee and made him topple onto me, allowing me to turn the tables. I flipped him over so his belly was pressed into the couch. I sat on his back, sitting on one of his arms and locking one leg forward with my knee to prevent him from pulling the same dirty trick. I twisted his free hand up between his shoulder blades and wrapped my hand around his throat. I tightened my grip, pulling his head back as far as it could stretch. I rubbed myself into his back, moaning. He let out a choked gasp. I was having so much fun playing with him. 

I got my hand too close to his mouth and he chomped down on my thumb. His jagged teeth made blood drip down my hand and I jerked back. He forced himself up and me on my knees in front of him. Before anything else could happen, I pushed him back. My stomach twisted and turned inside me, feeling as if it was turning itself inside out. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. 

I tried to force him back down. I didn't want him here. I didn't want to stop, but he did. As I looked at Jack's face, he grew grotesque and horrifying. His odd eye seemed diseased and unhealthy instead of unique and pretty. His teeth were no longer sexy but frightening and dangerous. His nails were claws. His tongue a reminder of reptiles. But somehow, I still loved him. He cradled my cheek, digging into my skin without drawing blood. He left a careful kiss on my lips before picking me up and carrying me to bed. He tucked the covers up to my chin and rolled over next to me. He ran his nails over my chest, leaving a tingling sensation where the sharp points would touch the cloth of my shirt. 

He normally painted his nails black, but last night he made them a deep blue. He made the excuse that they attracted enough attention as is, why not make them look nice too? He'd figured out how to pass pretty easily in public, all except the teeth. Right now he would use a retainer type of thing he made, but it gave him a lisp and it was hard for him to eat anything. 

He straddled my hips. He scratched down my sides under my shirt. I whimpered, I felt helpless. He lifted my shirt up to expose my stomach. He ran a nail over my scar, sending shivers down my spine. I was reminded how just this morning, the same nails that were triggering every nerve they touched had ripped apart a rabbit that had gotten into the backyard. He had scrubbed away the blood left on his hands and washed his face to clean off his dripping red mouth. If he wanted to, Jack could reach into my gut and pull out everything inside me. Somehow I trusted him not to, despite shaking from the fear that took over me. 

It was addicting. I loved being afraid of him. I loved knowing that he could rip out my throat with his teeth and still allowing him to suck bruises into my skin. He bent over to whisper in my ear. 

"Can Darky come out and play? I promise we'll be good and won't hurt him too badly this time." Jack muttered, slowly grinding into me. I shook my head nervously. 

"He's busy right now." I made up an excuse. 

"Shame," He shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to do then."

His accent was thick and heavy as he pushed me back down on my knees on the ground. He stripped me down and tied my hands behind my back with a rough length of rope. He bent down behind me, pulling my hair. He chuckled and licked the shell of my ear. He picked up a candle that had been lit earlier today. With his fingers out of my hair I decided it best to just keep my head down. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling down at the melted wax in the glass jar. He walked back over to me and tipped the candle over my shoulders. 

I yelped as the wax burned my shoulders. I shook with pain. He blew on the liquid to cool it down and harden it over my skin. He chuckled and dug his nails into my neck. I whimpered as he poured more, layering it over the first batch. And he continued on and on, layer after layer. When he finally set the candle back down, I felt like I had a foot of wax over my shoulders. He opened a drawer and took out his favorite survival knife. Black, sharp, and pointed. Grooves ran down the back and the handle was hard. 

He cut the wax off my shoulders. I shivered from the cold metal touching my skin. I could feel him resisting the urge to dig into my flesh and lap up the blood that seeped out. When he had cleaned me off he pushed my face into the carpet and ran his tongue down my back. His touch was almost soothing until I felt his teeth stab into my hip. I wanted to sob, but I couldn't let myself do that. He caught the stream of blood with his tongue and moaned around the cut he had made. 

~*~

When we had finished I wanted to vomit. My knees shook, I could hardly breathe, I was bleeding everywhere. To anyone else this would be abusive, they would say that I had to call the police, I had to get this freak arrested. But I couldn't do that. Not because I felt like there was no way out, because I loved it. The punishments made me feel good. The threats felt amazing to me. I wanted to bathe in the hatred, because deep down it was love. You could tell by the way he would pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. He would smile at me with his dripping mouth and bandage me up. He worked on washing his face while I attempted to make to deeper cuts stop bleeding. He kissed every bruise, every cut, every bump on my body. And that's how you knew that he really loved me, despite all we pit each other through. 

After we cleaned up, he picked me back up and set me down in our bed. He tucked me in before curling up next to me, head on my chest and arms around my waist. He actually looked like a relatively normal person when he slept. You couldn't see the infected eye, or the teeth, or the tongue. As far as one could tell, he was just a pale, Irish boy with dark hair and fake stiletto nails. With him asleep, it let me think about our relationship. I knew the identifiers of an abusive relationship. 

Telling you that you can't do anything right. 

Jack hasn't ever done anything like that outside of the bedroom, where we have both agreed to it. 

Showing jealousy of friends. 

Always. But he also gets very possessive over his things. I think he has abandonment problems. 

Distancing you from family members. 

Yeah, for obvious reasons. He doesn't want to risk it, and I don't either. 

Shaming you. 

Frequently, but Dark does the same to him. 

Controlling money. 

Not controlling, but he likes knowing where it's going. We aren't exactly rich. 

Taking money. 

No. 

Scaring you. 

Absolutely. 

Controlling who you see. 

Not at all. He gets jealous, but he let's me do what I want to do. 

Preventing decisions.

Not usually. 

Destroying property. 

Only if he gets really mad. But it is his property too. 

Intimidation with weapons. 

He cut me up with a knife less than an hour ago. 

If you have one sign you're supposed to get help. We have six. But I absolutely adore him. I couldn't do that. I pulled him in closer, he purred. I hoped I would wake up Dark. 

Luckily I did. Jack was already awake and I could smell him cooking. He never cooked. He would rip apart small animals and eat them raw. But today I could smell bacon, and pancakes. I walked silently into the kitchen and waited for him to sit back. I picked up the chef knife on the counter and put it up to his neck, pulling his head back. 

"Good morning, kitten." I muttered into his ear. He chuckled and moved my hand so he could turn around. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me, "What are you making?" 

"I'm making you breakfast. I beat you up pretty badly last night, figured I should make it up to you. 

"How sweet of you. You gonna eat it, or just go gobble up that Chipmunk that's been eating Mark's flowers?" I asked him. 

"I think I'll eat a little bit. My stomach can't handle much of this stuff, so I'll have to take it slow." Jack explained. I brushed my thumb over his cheek. 

"You're eye is so pretty. Mark thinks it's scary, but I love it. I think it's one of your best features." I told him. 

"You're too sweet. You'll make my teeth fall out." Jack nudged me and went back to cooking. Something told me he was hiding something, but I let it slide. He set the table for me and dished me up some food. We ate for a while before he told me he had some news for me. 

"What is it?" I held his hand. 

"Well, ya know I'm not exactly the most anatomically correct. I have a green eye and my teeth grew in pointed of all things. And ya know that I've been having stomach cramps for a while now." He said. He was shifting in his seat. 

"Yes." I moved closer. What was wrong?

"I finally went to see a doctor about it, the usual one. And he did some tests. Anyway, it turns out that I have a uterus. And the stomach cramps have been periods. They don't think I'm very fertile, because I'm a man, but they think it is theoretically possible for me to have a baby at some point." He continued. My heart melted. Until I thought about what our baby could be. Imagine if they ended up like me, or if they ended up with full blown split personalities. 

"There's something else isn't there?" I squeezed his hand. His eye was dripping again. I brushed the thick goo away. He wasn't crying, I knew better. It just leaked sometimes. 

"I'm lonely. And a baby would be exciting. We could be like the Addams Family or something. We could have a little girl who would decapitate her dolls and electrocute her brother. And our little boy would steal stop signs and tie up his sister." He admitted. I never thought that he'd want to have a family, much less with me. The fact that he had a knife collection and his favorite past time was fighting with me pushed the idea of babies out of my head pretty quick. 

"We can try." I told him. He leapt onto me and kissed me. I'd just made him so happy.


	2. Wash Away my Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violent domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Starset song My Demons
> 
> Addams' Family references toward the end.

Jack stepped out of the bathroom with a small shrug. I hugged him and kissed his hair. Jack simply stood with me. 

"There's always next time right?" I assured him. He wanted this so badly, and it wasn't going his way. Six tests, six negatives, and a pending fertility test later and he was starting to give up hope. I could see it in his face. I saw the look of sadness emerge on his face whenever we saw a happy family on TV. I brought him to the couch and nuzzled my nose into his neck. 

"Maybe I'm too violent to have a baby anyways." He said sadly. I kissed his cheek. 

"Not if it was our baby. It might just not be meant to be. Or maybe it is and we just have to keep trying." I suggested. I slowly pet his hair and rocked him back and forth.

"Take it you're not Darky." Jack asked, "He's never this nice to me."

"No, just Mark. He should be nice to you, He's your boyfriend." I told him. I never felt like I was ever really dating Jack. It had always felt like He was the real boyfriend and I was here by chance. 

"You are too." Jack kissed me lightly. He was still sad, and he wasn't trying to hide it, but he smiled a little.

"I feel like he's really abusive sometimes." I told him what had been on my mind for a long time now.

"He probably is. In fact by nearly every definition He passed abusive a long time ago. But I'm really no better to Him. And at it's core, abuse is feeling unsafe. To be honest, I've ever felt safer with anyone. Besides, the other guys aren't really that bad. If we can't have a baby, Wilfrod makes a decent substitute. Dr. Iplier is a delight to have around, if a bit snappy. Googol gets more done around the house in an hour than the two of us do in a month. It's not that bad." He rested his head on my shoulder. I was surprised he even remembered Dr. Iplier, he hadn't been around for more than a year. A leftover from my short time at med school. 

My phone beeped at me. I glanced at it and saw that my mom had sent me a picture. I opened the message and was met with a photo of a plane ticket and _SURPRISE!!!!_ written underneath. My heart sank to my stomach and it seemed that Jack noticed. He asked me what was wrong.

"My mom decided to surprise me and fly out here from Cincinnati." I explained. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "I haven't exactly told her what has been going on lately. She knows that I have a boyfriend named Jack, that's as much as I've explained to her since I moved out."

"So she doesn't know about the other guys." Jack asked. Green tears started leaking out of his eye. I wasn't sure what to call them actually. They were more like syrup than liquid, but it happened whenever he got stressed. It made it seem like his eye was melting out of his head. 

"It'll be okay. We'll just have to be careful. Obviously you can't let her know that you're anything other than human and I'll have to have a very in depth conversation with everyone to keep them quiet for a few days while she's here. Maybe I can get Darky to help out a little. God, he's gonna be pissed at me." I held my face in my hands. I didn't want a repeat of what happened when I was 13. The blood was enough to try and force Him back to prevent it from happening again. I felt my breathing grow shallow and light. I looked down at my shaking hands. My neck began to twitch, Jack slapped me. 

"Don't you dare switch on me." He grabbed my face, nails digging into my stinging cheeks. I wanted to cry, but I kept the emotions buried in my throat. He was right, I needed to calm down. I must admit that there were subtler ways of going about it. Despite Jack's best efforts, I slipped. My hand was around his neck squeezing the air from his lungs. He grinned, showing off all 32 pointed teeth. His gaze forced my grip tighter, edging me on, daring me to keep going. I dipped my head down to bite on his lips. I was met halfway there with his long tongue snaking up the side of my face. I let go of his neck, and grabbed a fistful of hair. He didn't even have time to gasp before he was being dragged behind me to the bedroom.

I forced his face into the mattress and pulled a collar around his neck, using it to attach him to the footboard. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. I pulled his shirt off. He wouldn't need it for what I had in mind. I tied his hands behind his back. I pulled out a length of thick, white fabric and tied it around his mouth. He wasn't a submissive type, meaning you had to make sure he wasn't moving. I dug my nails into his hips to keep him steady. I wished I had somewhere to tie his feet so they wouldn't move either, but I had to make do.

"I'm gonna fill you up so full that you'll leak out all over your thighs," I muttered into his ear, "And then I'll lock it all inside you with my favorite toy. Maybe I'll leave you all tied up until I go to bed. It'll be nice not hearing your shouting for once." 

~*~

Jack nodded. His face was screwed up in emotional pain. The doctor placed a hand on top of his. 

"I'm so sorry, I've gone through this more times than I can count and it's no easier for me to say. There are some treatments that we can try, but none that I'm confident in. And if they work, there is no guarantee of a healthy baby." He looked truly sorry. It looked like it really hurt him to say those words to the couple, praying for good news. I sucked my lips into my mouth, biting down on them to keep quiet. Words wouldn't make this better, neither would tears. I rubbed Jack's shoulder quietly.

Jack didn't break down all through the silent drive home. It was heartbreaking. The moment I unlocked the door, he rushed inside to our room. I closed the door behind me and put my keys away. There wasn't much I could do, so I relaxed and concentrated. I brought Him out to, hopefully, comfort Jack. He was curled in a ball on the bed, sobbing. I stepped over and wrapped my arms around him. I pressed kisses to his cheek, which was the only exposed part of his face. I sang _The Addam's Family_ theme song in barely more than a whisper in his ear. Toward the end he began snapping along and he turned his head to face me. His eyes were bloodshot from the tears. I'd say they were red, but the veins in one eye were blue, not red. 

"Well, Morticia my dear." I said with false grandeur, "I'm afraid we must find another way to get our Wednesday."

"Or Pugsley." Jack smiled a little. I tackled him and peppered kisses over his collarbone, making him giggle furiously. He was so cute.

"Or both." I grinned against him. I breathed in the scent of his flesh. It always looked so pretty, all pale and pink. Sometimes I wanted to tear it off him, but Mark says I can't so that. I settle for biting and sucking and lapping up the sweet taste of skin. I wonder what it would be like to take a bite out of him, to tear through his skin and muscle and taste him. I don't think I'll ever really be satisfied until I've done that. I held myself back. I didn't want to risk infection and have to explain what happened. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and let him pet my hair. I felt heartbroken, but I didn't let it show. Instead I focused on how lovely he smelled, how his blood might taste on my tongue. Would he let me gulp it up? Not the way he did, making miniscule cuts and sucking. I wanted to open up his veins and catch it in my mouth like one would snowflakes.

For the longest time I wondered what the sex appeal in vampires was, until I realized how much I wanted to taste him. Maybe he could even cut himself open with his own nails. Imagining himself dragging his nail across his collarbone and watching blood seep out made me want to squirm in my own skin. Jack lifted my chin up and looked at my with hooded eyes. I bit my lip and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Having some fun ideas, darling?" He asked me. I nodded, purring a little, "What might they be. Spare no detail. I want to hear every word in your head."

"I was to cut you to pieces and suck every drop of blood out of your body." I muttered in his ear, feeling his nails dig into my neck. Shivers went down my spine.

"Well, I'll let you gulp up as much as you want as long as you do something for me." He forced me to look at him. He gripped my cheeks so hard they were beginning to hurt, but his smile was nothing less than angelic, and his opposite hand was running through my hair in such a motherly way.

"Anything you want." I didn't care if it was a stupid idea. Anything for him, he deserved it more than everyone else. He kissed me gently.

"I want you to be my baby." He pet me slowly, still digging into my skin. I nodded, "And you'll have to do everything I tell you."

I didn't like that idea. I hated being submissive, but if it was to make him happy, I'd do it. I hesitated a little but ultimately nodded in agreement. He smiled at me, showing of his teeth. They were so pretty and perfect and pointy, They would slot together in such perfect ways. It was so precious. 

"But not tonight, okay? I'm exhausted from the appointment and I'm still a little emotional. Tomorrow." He promised. I whined a little, "Darling, remember, all good things to those who wait. Now go make some food. I want to watch Saw and make out with you."

He pushed up on my chest to get me off of him. I sat back on my knees, his legs wrapped around my waist. He pushed himself up on his hands and held the back of my neck, gently kissing me. 

"I love you, Darky." He told me. 

"I love you too," I kissed his cheek and hugged him, "I'm sad we can't have a baby."

He laughed lightly and gave me a light shove. No words were said, but the message was clear. He didn't want to talk right now. He wanted a distraction. I tried to do the best I could. I just hope it was enough.


	3. A Voice In The Back of my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark talks to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Likin Park song Papercut
> 
> Some tips about DID, an alter is a personality and the host is the main personality. Not necessarily the original, but the one that sort of controls everything. In this case Mark, and Darkiplier to some extent.

I had to picture myself at a conference table with myself. But not really myself, the other pieces of myself. I sat at one end while Dark sat at the other. He wasn't really an alter, but I didn't know what else to call him, so he came with. Warfstache and Dr. Iplier sat to my left while Googol sat to my right. There was a lot more room at the table, in fact sometimes I could feel another seat being filled. I didn't like my odds of getting a nice alter though. Four out of four were unstable at best, psychotic at worst. Warfstache was sucking on his finger with his exaggerated movements, drooling a little. Dr. Iplier sat scribbling down notes that I had a sneaking suspicion were just scribbles. Googol sat still in his chair, not even blinking.

"Listen up everyone. Mom is coming to visit next week. The only one who was around when I lived with her was Dark back there, meaning you guys are gonna have to stay quiet while she's here. I know you guys will hate me, but I promise I'll give you all some stretch time as soon as she leaves. I'm happy to negotiate with all of you on times and rules and everything, but Dark gets a bit more leeway because he is more like a host than the rest of you and if he gets caught he can act the most like me so it'll raise very little suspicion. Who would like to go first?" I told them all. Dark grinned at the back, eyes shimmering red. Googol raised his hand.

"I have the capability to prepare the home for your mother's visit. If I may, I would like to go for a day before she gets here. If need be I may also go to take care of large messes. I will deactivate until I am needed again." He said, turning his head mechanically towards me, blinking twice.

"Promise not to destroy mankind and it's a deal." I told him. 

"I'm sorry. I do not have the capability to _promise_. But destroying mankind would not be beneficial to primary function. Secondary function is only activated when primary function is no longer active." Googol told me.

"If that means no one dies then you're good." I smiled at him. He nodded. Dr. Iplier set down his pen and folded his hands neatly on the table.

"I have a great deal of work to do. The amount of damage stress has done to your heart and reproductive system is massive. I've been doing my best to take care of it but I'd better stay in maintenance for the visit. I'll be working round the clock and even then this will be hard to keep under control. Surgery may be-SHUT UP NURSE! I'M THE DOCTOR! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!," He screamed to no one, "Surgery may be a viable option for you, but not one you probably want to take if I had to guess."

"Awesome, keep me from dying. I give you permission to change thoughts if it means it'll help me relax. Nothing crazy, just make me crave oranges instead of Doritos or something like that." I told him. Two down, two to go. The requests weren't too crazy and both were to help me out. Maybe I was getting through to them. I looked at Warfstache. 

"I have only one request." He slurred, "I want to go watch Sing at the theater. I promise I won't stab anyone while I'm there."

"Fine, but you have to follow all the rules and Jack has to go with you. And while you're there you have to do what he tells you okay? That means you have to switch if he tells you to." I felt like I was talking to a child, but in a way I was. He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Okay." He sighed. And last but not least was Dark. 

"Oh don't worry, I know what I should and shouldn't do. Keep the sex vanilla as possible, keep marks hidden, stay quiet when she's around. If she catches me, pretend I'm you until I can switch. Anything I missed?" He asked.

"You're a better liar than I am. If she asks something I can't explain, help me come up with an excuse that she'll think is normal." I asked him. I loved mom, but this had to stay quiet, at least until I could explain.

"I'm a better everything than you are, but I understand the point. While I'm out of commission I'll keep the others in order." He promised, I nodded. That was it. It was all in order. 

~*~

I woke up and shook Jack awake too. It was 7 in the morning, but he was a morning person so he woke up easily. He rubbed his eyes and I explained to him what I promised Warfstache. After being smacked by a pillow for 10 minutes while Jack yelled about me being an idiot, he agreed to check showtimes and take Warfstache this afternoon. The only requirement was that he got a morning blow job, which was eagerly given if it meant that I got home free. We were leaving at 1:30, so I switched about an hour before that to make sure they both got adjusted to each other, because they would be together for a long time. I told him again that Jack was in charge before letting him go. 

First thing I did was put on my beautiful mustache. Jack urged me to go get dressed, but he said I couldn't wear pajamas. I put on basketball shorts and a bright pink t-shirt. I put my shoes on and Jack brought me downstairs to the kitchen. He handed me a juicebox and a package of fruit snacks while he went and got ready. He had a lot more to do than me so he took a lot longer. When he came back down he had a sweatshirt on that covered up his wrists. They were covered in rope burns. I bet Dark put them there. He had he contacts in and fake teeth, he could blend in perfectly. He asked me if I wanted to watch cartoons until it was time to leave, I nodded. I watched Special Agent Oso until Jack said it was time to go. Neither of us know how to drive, so we called an Uber. 

"Wilfrod, don't suck on your fingers." Jack told me as we were sitting down.

"But I want to." I told him. He took my hands out of my mouth and made me keep them in my lap. The driver looked back at us.

"What's your name, buddy?" He asked.

"My name is Wilfrod Warfstache." I told the driver.

"Wilfrod Fichbach actually." Jack corrected. Something told me that he didn't want any questions about the odd last name, so I stayed quiet. They got in a lengthy conversation about his little girl with down syndrome as he started to drive. Sometimes he asked me questions about what I liked to do, what shows I like, why I wore that silly mustache. When we finally got to the theater, I could barely contain my excitement. I dragged Jack up to the ticket window. Jack let me hand the money to the man in the window. He even let me buy one of any candy I wanted, but I had to get lemonade. Something about too much sugar. He did say that if I was good he'd let me get ice cream though. I did my best to be on my best behavior. I got to hand the money to the nice snack lady too.

The movie was fun to watch. There was a lizard with a glass eye and dancing pig named Gunther. I like him, he was fun to watch. Jack sat bored most of the time, until the end of the movie when his eye started leaking. Then he had to wipe the goo from his eyes without it looking like he was crying. I pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek and he pushed me away a little. I understood why though. I'm not Mark, I'm not even Dark. In his mind, I was a necessary evil if it meant that he got to be with them. Like a baby he didn't want but got saddled with anyway. But I didn't understand how much was too much. I can't understand what people do and don't like or what situations call for what reaction.

After the movie, Jack took me to an ice cream shop down the street and let me pick out any kind of ice cream I wanted. I got Rocky Road. I wanted a cone, but Jack told me it could get in my mustache, so I got it in a cup instead. While I ate we talked about Super Why and Octonauts. Eventually we had to go home, but I was content. When I got home, I took off my mustache and let myself go back under. Dark came out.

Jack was upstairs. I walked up to him. He was laying on the bed doing something on his phone. I straddled his hips and relaxed into his lap. I pulled his phone out of his hands and bent over to kiss him. He hummed against my lips.

"You did a good job today, Jack. Warfstache is happy. It can't be easy taking care of him." I nuzzled against him, pressing kisses to his neck. Maybe just one bite, that couldn't hurt, right? I waited for him to relax before moving on, he'd had a rough day. I pulled him up and took his sweatshirt off. He never wore a shirt with them, so I was left with a lot of skin very quickly. I tried my hardest to go slow. I kissed the raw skin on his wrists, they'd been nearly bloody when I untied him, but now them were decently healed over, but still sensitive. I nipped them a little, making him wince. I kissed him again, making small, rough circles on his wrists. He fell back on the bed, giggling and flipping us over. 

I tried sitting back up and he put a hand around my throat.

"Babies should listen. Now I'm gonna let you go, but you have to do exactly what I say. If not, you get punished. Understood?" He growled at me. I nodded. He let go and sat with his ass directly over my dick, "We've gotta have some rules too I think."

I shrank back a little, but nodded nonetheless.

"If you swear, I'll wash your mouth out with soap. You are not allowed to touch yourself until I say so. Same with cumming. Do that and you don't get any more treats, okay?" He stroked my hair, I nod, "And you must always be polite, always please and thank you."

I hated this new way of doing things. I hated not being in control. I hated being forced to do things. I was tempted to scream fuck just to spite him, but I held my tongue. This must be when he lets me taste him. And sure enough he climbed off my lap with a kiss to my nose and the waist of his jeans sinking much too low for me to be okay. So much skin, it was nearly overwhelming. He came back with a chef's knife in his hands. He bit his lips and crawled back onto my lap. My shirt was off in a matter of moments. He ran the back of the blade down the center of my torso. Shivers ran down my spine.

"This is your reward for being good. And because you didn't move at all while I left, I'll give you just a little taste." He muttered to me. He sliced right into the fatty part of his thumb and pressed it to my lips. His other hand was stroking my cheek as I sucked his sweet blood into my mouth. Warm, metallic, thick like milk, I moaned around his cut. It was so much better than what I envisioned. It ran down my throat like hot chocolate. He pulled his hand away, making me whine.

"Don't worry, baby boy. There'll be lots more if you're good. I have a few ideas that I think you'll like a lot." He ran his thumb over my cheekbone and suddenly I wanted to be the best baby I could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Marina and the Diamonds called Teen Idol.


End file.
